1. Field
The Present Disclosure Relates to a Motor Driving apparatus, a home appliance including the same, and a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a motor driving apparatus capable of outputting sound related to fault diagnosis using a motor, a home appliance including the same, and a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A motor driving apparatus is an apparatus configured to drive a motor including a rotor for rotational movement and a stator on which a coil is wound.
Motor driving apparatuses may be divided into sensor type motor driving apparatuses, which employ a sensor, and sensorless motor driving apparatuses.
Recently, sensorless motor driving apparatuses have been widely used for reasons such as reduction of manufacturing costs. Research has been conducted on sensorless motor driving apparatuses to ensure efficient motor driving.